Death to Life
by CinnamonFiend
Summary: Jasper spent his whole life trying to figure out how to cope with his life. Maria is arrested and he finds himself shipped off to Forks. He's both unsure and very cautious to enter a world where darkness and angst don't taint everyday. A story to play off of Life and Death. Human Jasper and Vampire Bella. Warning contains mature and very dark themes! BEWARE please!
1. The Omen: Rain

Jasper rolled the girl over in his twin bed. He brushed his blonde hair out of his face flushed from fucking all night. He struggled to recall her name. His mom had brought her over-she was a good pick this one. Nice tits. Nice ass and even better was the brunette hair she sported. Sure it wasn't quite Jasper's length preference but she had given him a good long ass ride. Maria-his mom-had always quite him quite busy with these women. He loved and both hated it. He wanted to please his mother so bad but the constant blind fucking had left him thoroughly empty inside. He wanted to be free from this life but he wished his mother wasn't so engrossed with the shit she'd always been. Jasper wanted his mother's approval he fucking needed it.

Jasper felt the heat rising from his neck considerably put out. His flaccid penis still sounding snugged in the ass cheeks of the woman. He'd let her sleep her because honestly it was the dead of night-the inappropriate time of morning for a junkie woman like herself to be wondering through his neighborhood in the rough streets of Arizona. Or rather that's how Jasper convinced himself to let the woman spend the night-he hated sleeping alone.

Maria had been involved in every illegal business there was she smuggled drugs, woman, guns and other things from the border of Mexico. The illicit business she participated in had gained Jasper's own childhood. He'd been involved with the business all his life-he knew no other way. No better way to please his mother and that's what he wanted. Love from her from someone. Jasper had his first women when he was 12. His mother had forced his head between the legs of a woman that'd she'd gotten a great deal of trouble from. Jasper was sure that she disposed of these woman after he was rewarded with them. That day his teacher had wondered how Jasper had gotten the cigarette burns all over his back and he'd promised her that they'd come from his own stupidity. He'd sworn to the teacher that he had allowed the older boys in his neighborhood to haze him so he could join in on their games. He'd begged cried and pleaded with her not to involve the cops because he wanted to stay with his mother who was sick and needed him. Jasper was a rather charming, cunning, and convincing boy who'd become a man thrown into a shit storm purgatory he called life. The only thing Maria was sick with was fucking insanity and evil.

Jasper couldn't understand why the fuck he could live the life on the TV shows he'd watched. He wondered vaguely why he couldn't have the happiness and content-fullness that other human beings had. He woke the next morning and gave the junkie over to his mom. She'd been a rather good one for him. He was rather fond of the sex he'd had with him. But he'd never stick his neck out for anyone else. Peter and Charlotte had been his friends while his mother did her business as a power drug lord. Peter was fond of Charlotte and they'd been given the task to watch over Jasper when his mom was away for business which was usual brutal murder. Jasper had never asked how'd they'd gotten involved in this crazy business.

They were employees of Maria sure but Jasper loved the joyful attitude, positivity and love the two brought into his household. He was a steady 5 years younger than the two he'd been 12 and the two had been 17. He wondered of their parents or family but he could never find the appropriate time to breach such tender subjects they weren't ready for such talk. Jasper was fearful that bringing up their past and circumstances would surely ruin the mood they'd brought into his life so he settled for their presence. Unfortunately, they'd fucked up one day. Jasper hadn't been paying attention to the meth that was cooking in the basement because he was hanging out with Charlotte and Peter playing in the yard with his older friends. The explosion had cost Maria money she wasn't concerned that'd he'd been thrown and badly damaged by the explosion.

She'd immediately asked for Peter and Charlotte's lives. But it was the only time Jasper had defied her. Spoken his mind and swore on his soul that'd he'd never forgive Maria if she disposed of the two people in his life who'd actually given him something worth living for. A taste toward the happiness he dreamed about. The explosion from the meth in the house had glass shards flying everywhere and debris. A glass shard had been embedded sounding in his face not fatally deep but had been definitely painful. Even worse was the broken ribs and arms he'd sported. And the scraps and scars he'd endured. The injuries to his body were enough to make him succumb to darkness for a while.

When he'd woken up Jasper was sure that he would save Peter and Charlotte. He'd woken up in a ratty motel bed with his mother hovering fondly over his body. She'd threaten to kill his friends and Jasper had lost himself in grief and disbelief. He'd fought back with his injuries. Maria found that enduring and took mercy on his impassioned pleas for his friends. She'd given him an ultimatum. No hospital. Natural healing. And the couple could live but no longer work for her. She'd sale them to another associate. And Jasper had readily agreed to give his life for the two. But the injuries weren't killer. He's been stuck with glass in him for two weeks before his Mom had decided to yank them out. That was the day he learned the importance of whiskey in his life.

But now Jasper sat in the quiet room with the thick glass panel in front of him hand cuffed to a table. They'd raided his house sometime earlier that day and they'd found a large sum of cocaine in the house. Unlucky for the cops that Jasper and Maria had moved he illegal guns, other drugs, and other illegal items, substances and materials in the outhouse at their other house miles in the deserts of Texas under the name of someone that was virtually impossible to connect to them. The house was 100 miles away from the territory the two called home. He eyed the water in the plastic cup wearily.

Jasper's involvement with his mother's business was behind the scenes. No one ever seemed to connect him to the life of his mothers. They played a good scene on the cops. His room was full of trophies from high school sports, he had all the latest shoes and clothes. Anything he asked for Maria rewarded him with-the catch vein he did something for her. Jasper was a rather convincing child. He could coax a kitten stuck a tree to jump in his arms-maybe even a roaring fire. He waited for them to question him some more. He'd repeated the constant answers and drill runs that he'd gone through with his Mom and her goons. He'd told them his mother had a drug problem but she worked at the pharmaceutical company in their town. Which Maria did and ran a smooth and intimidating business of smuggling drugs and other shit in and other of the place. The place was clean on paper and spotless otherwise; Maria was a pro felon. She was a true human formation of the devil-and she was Jasper's mom. He vaguely wondered if that made him a spawn.

The cop entered the room warily and eyed the teenage boy in front of him. Jasper had curl thick blonde curls all over his damn head and they were messy but oddly settling attractive. His hair was long enough for him to wrap in a pony tail and wear a small man bun on his head. Jasper watched him back. The cop noted his fit appearance. Jasper was 17 and a high school athlete that stood at 6'4. He had broad strong shoulders and guns sitting on his arms-muscle was a powerful thing in his world. He was oddly beautiful, nice skin-on his face. He had bright green eyes that gave away nothing. His ski gone was a solid smooth vanilla with no blemishes at least that could be seen with him fully clothed.

"Your Mom is going to prison for the cocaine we found in the house. And since we can't seem to find anything else incriminating against her we can only get but so much time in prison." The cop revealed wistfully. He'd hoped the youth would succumb to the hours of interrogation and hammering and give away his mom. But he hadn't. He'd been so calm and sincere when he told the cops that his mom was innocent. That she loved him and was a good mother. Jasper was rather talented that way. "Until then she lost her rights as your guardian and we found you a home in Forks Washington for the time being... You'll stay with one of our associates in the foster care business. You're 17 with no immediate family so we did the best we could".

Jasper had almost revealed his own emotions at the worlds. They've never tried to remove him so far from his house and his life. Usually a local foster care that would keep him a while until his mother found a loop hole be it bribery or murder. They FBI had been trying to catch since before she'd had Jasper. They wanted greatly to separate the two and make Maria sloppy to get her son back. She loved him-or so Jasper had convinced them all she did. Jasper would be miles away from his mother-and the life he knew. He almost wanted to show the officer his true self by flipping over the table and strangling him with his bare hands. Instead Jasper lifted his own un-cuffed hand and ran it through the thick light bush on his head.

Jasper stared out the tinted windows of the Buick taking him deeper into the United States rain forest. Forks was a dreary small town covered in green on the coast of Washington state. The rain had been steady for the hour drive they'd began from the closest biggest airport near the no where village. Jasper wanted to kill everyone who talked to him since he'd left Phoenix. He almost had until he remembered that he needed to keep up the innocent act until he could contact the next in command to his mother's business and inform him he would be fine and to do whatever he needed to get his mother free. After all Jasper couldn't last in the shithole of Forks for long he wasn't like any of the people here and it would be the hardest part of him to hide. Fucking small towns talked and he was one to attract attention alright.

Charlie Swan, the sheriff of Forks, watched the car pull into. His family had been in Forks a long time. He had been blitz attacked these pass few days. Contacted by his old friend in the FBI and had been graciously though he refused a child. He hadn't had a child before but he'd read the file of the boy with the mother with the drug problem. He'd succumb and given into will of the gods that controlled life's course. Jasper slowly rose out the car and eyed the man in front of him. This time he'd been given a home and he usually stayed in foster care never a home. His would prove difficult to keep his true monster at bay. He wanted nothing more than to return to some shitty overcrowded house with others. He was 17 and thrust into a home of a man that he wasn't sure would be good or bad to him. Jasper hoped bad so he could keep his true life hidden the only people who knew his demonic spawn actions were Charlotte and Peter where ever hey were.

"Hey...uhhh Jasper. I'm Chief Swan... Gosh sorry just call me Charlie. I'm Charlie...uhh happy welcome to have you" the older man shook his hand and Jasper offered him a firm grip and moved inside the house with him. "Your room is the one on the right. You can use the bathroom across the hall it's yours. I enrolled you in high school already and everything so just relax busy day tomorrow and all". Just like that he was gone down stairs and watching the baseball game.

Jasper was very happy that Charlie didn't hover over him while he sluggishly unpacked. Jasper was not interested in the small talk right now. He wanted to lay down and succumb to the stressful situation but instead he decided to just ignore the painful feelings of fear and worry from himself. He would have to be very careful in Forks.

Jasper woke for school, he hadn't slept much that night tossing and turning with the wind and rain on his window sill. He wanted badly to thrust his window open and offer a howling fuck you up to the skies both for his life's misfortune and the fucking weather in this god forsaken town. Jasper had woken up to find a note from Charlie telling him to take the truck he'd bought a while ago to school. Jasper took the brown 2012 Chevy truck and parked in the crowded parking lot of Forks High School.

He could feel them. He could feel the curiosity, the wonder and the wariness of his arrival to the school. The students had stared and whispered. Unfortunately for him the school seemed to rarely have new students. He yanked his plaid flannel shirt further down his wrist to make sure his scars were covered and moved past the staring eyes. Jasper rarely allowed himself to much time to give a fuck. And right now was his limit. He'd been stuck in a shitty plight before but this was fucking ridiculous. He didn't make eye contact with anyone and ignored the giggles of the girls surrounding him. He passed a shiny ass Volvo on the way in. He wondered briefly what kind of pussy had thought to get that car. Volvos fucking sucked-like this school.

"You must be Jasper. I'm Mrs. Cope. Nice to meet you! Here take all this information. In there is a map and your class schedule. Come back at the end of the day please. Have a great day" Mrs. Cope was a plump woman with a warm face that read of baked pies and fried meats. Jasper liked her otherwise.

"Thank you ma'am" his southern accent lacing the accents of each word and he offered a goofy unsymmetrical smile with no teeth-a rather gorgeous smirk. He moved to follow the map and kept moving with his day.

Jasper's day so far had been very boring and rather unnerving. He'd had to introduce himself like some child in every class and he wanted to disappear. He could probably more easily make them disappear though. He could probably arrange for their unfortunate deaths. Instead he wished for the day to end sooner. He'd been approached a by two boys. Mike and Eric. Rather helpful. One blonde haired and annoying. The other Asian with black hair and a quirky personality. Jasper had been invited to lunch with them and approached the rather full table of normal high school brats.

"I'm Angela!" The girl next to him proposed a hand shake. He extended his own and introduced himself. "Oh believe me we all know". She was merely joking and Jasper was rather perplexed why she seemed so nice maybe a normal life gave him that mistrust of kindness especially the seemingly genuine one.

"Yeah you're more talk than the Cullen's these days Jasper!" Jasper followed the Eric's eyes over to the table full of extremely pale individuals. They were oddly beautiful. Jasper cursed the awareness of the attractiveness of the other males. He asserted them again. There was a big ass man sitting in the middle of the table. Jasper eyed him. He looked like a bouncer. Surely he was a jock. Someone Jasper should avoid. He tended to not do so well imposing threats to himself after growing up the way he did. The big male had a mighty finesse about him and Jasper found himself trying to find ways to eliminate him. He looked to the boys left and eyes the blonde girl. She was literally flawless and perfect. Jasper scowled at that and noticed her well manicured nails. They were short. He wondered vaguely if they were her only defense. That would be better for him. Fighting females had made a hard head and soft as of him. She didn't look like she could fight. But looks easily deceived.

The next beside her was a small petite black haired girl. He hair was short and it seemed everything on her was missing an extension. She would be a small target. She didn't seem as threatening to him. He moved to the male beside her and caught a pair of gold eyes staring right back at him. Jasper felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Jasper looked over the slender bronzed haired man and gritted his teeth. He was slack and confident for some smug reason. Jasper eyes his tender muscles and celery stick form. Definitely confident and definitely a threat. The male across the cafeteria with bronze hair sneered back at him. Jasper wanted to swing wildly until he landed enough punched to leave the male unmoving. These kids were definitely different to him. All day he hadn't started strategizing against any enemies the brats at forks were harmless except the... Cullens. He recalled the name.

"That's Edward the one staring at you. He dates the short haired one Alice. And the blonde hotly is Rosalie with the big guy Emmett. They last is Bella. They're foster kids like you" Mike received a thumped head from a girl on his right. It didn't matter. Jasper had averted his eyes. They weren't like him at all. They were threatening and very smart. The sat near exits with view of the whole cafeteria. Jasper didn't want any problems but he'd surely give them one his instincts were right about their imposing threat to his safety. He wouldn't look over again even if he'd missed one of the girls at the table-Bella. He wanted to leave suddenly. He was aggravated and flushed. Forks hadn't been as non threatening as he'd hoped.

Jasper didn't give a fuck how beautiful they were or if they were together. He didn't like them. And he wouldn't interact or engage in such unknown territories. Forks was their town. He listened to the boy further explain the Cullen story and internalized it for memory. Know your enemy-

" GUYS! You won't believe this" a girl came trotting over to the table and Jasper looked up to have his blood run cold. The girl in front of him reminded him of a girl he'd taken when he was 15. The memory flashed back in his head. He stopped it and quickly removed himself from the table. The brown haired girl made him nauseous. He didn't want to relive a moment. The moment he'd become bound to hell. Jasper didn't need any of this shit added to his life here. He needed an easy-going carefree experience in Forks. After all he'd never lived a life without manipulation, loss, anger, control and punishment.

Jasper entered his last class of the day and it was unfortunately a lab. He'd have to interact with someone everyday for the remaining of the first semester and have to pretend he wasn't counting the minutes that had passed. He waited for the class to enter and talked to the teacher to find the empty lab table. He was directed to a back corner table by the window and he plopped down my inside and left the aisle seat next to him empty.

The seat next to him shifted and he noticed tight denim from his bowed head taking notes from the prewritten board. A woman. Good. Jasper wouldn't have to change his seat. Women could impose the greatest threat to him of all but he didn't feel his hair raise nor his heart accelerate at the potential danger. He'd gotten good at reading people, noticing, observing and most importantly strategizing. Jasper ignored the female beside him until he was interrupted.

"I'm Bella. Bella Cullen. It's nice to meet you Jasper".

That forced Jasper to look up and he lost his train of thought. The girl beside of him was small and very very pale. Her skin almost seemed to have the reflectiveness of snow. She needed some sun for sure. His eyes quickly asserted her arms and noticed no markings or tiger wise disturbing flaws. She was rather soft looking. He swift his eyes up to her face there was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had a small baby doll face with long hair. Brunette. Not quite the brunette he'd imaged or seen all his life. Her hair was mahogany. It almost seemed to be brick red and brown a twist of color to contrast her rather pasty skin. He didn't mind though. The paleness. She was rather striking. He liked her lips most of all. They were parted and he could see a set of straight fucking teeth. She was perfect. Jasper ignored the warmth that sweep through him at the attraction he felt for the girl. She wasn't threatening to him.

"Yeah likewise." She had gold eyes like the fucker at the table. Jasper wanted to sink his fingers in the boys eyes and take them out. He didn't think the girl would approve of his thoughts. He wanted to kill her brother after all.

"So... How do you like Forks?"

"Too fucking small. Too fucking nosy. And definitely not quite as peaceful as I assumed". Jasper's accented fluctuated with his irritation. She was very very attractive. He hushed his pumping blood headed to a certain spot between his legs. He didn't need a raging hard on nor did he need a fantasy of any woman in his head. Not ever Her.

"Oh! Where are you from?"

"Texas. You?"

"Phoenix Arizona. That was a long time ago. We move a lot. I find it rather refreshing the rain."

"Yeah". Jasper no longer wanted to contribute conversation and focused on the teacher. Bella was a thorn in his side. She was beautiful and friendly. He felt himself feeling agitated with her amicable behavior, she was as friendly as the Angela girl. Even worst was her voice sounded like wind chimes in the distance. It was like music to his ears. Another thing for him to store into his memory for a fantasy. Why were the hot and attractive women like her in Forks any fucking way? He found the inability to escape obstacles in his life an omen from the gods. He was the forsaken one and he most definitely was the ruler of Hell after his mother. Jasper hadn't wanted attention and he didn't need it.

"Hey uhhh Jasper?"

"Bella?" He hadn't spoken her name out loud before but the name seemed to silence the buzzing murmur of talking students in the room. His ears seemed clogged with anything but the syllabus of her name for a moment. It rolled off his tongue with a rather thick accent form Texas and something else Jasper couldn't quite identity. His voice saying her name hadn't sounded as dry as everything else he'd said. Jasper kept a tight role on his emotions. Before he could hear he desire the bell rung and he got up quickly. She looked at him fairly surprised. He offered her a smirk and apologetic shrug. He didn't want to talk with anyone quite so closely. He'd felt rather trapped then. The other high schoolers rounded in packs. Jasper was a rather different, dark, and suffering being.


	2. God Complex

Jasper laid in his small bed staring at the ceiling trying to count the poppy material to distract his mind from the imposing school day ahead of him. He'd much rather be home with his mother smuggling drugs, killing, and fucking. Forks had become an environment that left him on his toes watching his back-he had to pretend he had humanity left in him and he had very little-if any. He wanted to go home; he was feeling destructive and agitated with the whole situation. Fucking Maria had left him in unknown territory-a place without pain tragedy and misery. What was a world of happiness and love? Jasper was unsure and what bothered him most of all was he didn't belong.

The sun was rising like an annoying bug on a wind shield as Jasper laid restlessly in bed. He hated sleeping alone. He hated it. Jasper hated sleeping more than he did the scars all over his body. The loneliness was time, time for Jasper's soul to naw away his flesh and bones. Time was repentance, guilt and shame. Jasper hated time because he had no soul, no moments of his life of beauty. Only pain torture and death. Why would he need time? Time to repent? He'd live an eternity. Time to face his demons? The line would wrap around all the galaxies in the universe. Time to heal? There wasn't a medicine powerful enough to lift the 43-ton burden off his chest. His heart had been crushed the moment he was born.

 **Jasper was dead the moment he was given life**.

Jasper lifted his body from the bed and sat on the edge. His shaggy hair falling over his eyes as he faced the window. The orange and yellow sun emerged spewing rays of light across his form. His face downward cast in darkness. Without his knowledge Bella sat in the tree third from the most visible one facing his window watching. Her family had exploded that day. Edward had begged and pleaded to be allowed this once to test out his old diet. To murder Jasper, to remove the devil from the earth just this once with Carlisle's permission. Jasper, he'd sworn to the family was a monster, a monstrosity of humanity-soulless, crude, misinformed, and peace-less. Bella and Alice had refused him. Bella had punched a hole through the wall in dissatisfaction. A rather uncharacteristic reaction to the threat Edward posed to Jasper. Rosalie had joined the team with her brother-rape was a rather sensitive inexcusable crime in her eyes. Much more sinful than murder. Immortality had cursed Rosalie with the burden of un-forgiveness. In a way it had cursed them all with the burden. Cursed to roam the earth, yet no matter the length of time they lived-they learned. They still lived. They still struggled with qualities of humanity.

Bella was rather intrigued by the monstrosity that sat in the window she watched. He'd been up almost as long as her tonight-no human could surpass her in a competition of no sleep. Jasper seemed like a good contender-he'd tossed and turned. Groaned. And angrily breathed in and out until the sun rose. Alice was rather cryptic these days. It was driving her crazy; and it was sending Edward into an impossible grave. Alice had told Bella, in that car ride home, under no circumstances could she allow Edward to end Jaspers life. Bella assumed it was to save the humanity left in Edward. Bella took one last look at Jasper, and she leapt from the tree gracefully to return to her home with her family. After all her fate in Jasper's life had been played. She'd saved his life. He'd have more time on this Earth.

Jasper trudged into the dim lit morning in the light rain that constantly plagued Forks and hopped into his car. He was rather annoyed this morning, edgy, and agitated. He'd felt this before. Maria had commanded him to follow a couple of goons when he was 16 to a drug cartel in Mexico. He'd never asked her to go but Maria had quite a way of manipulating her son. His desire for a mother-for love was one she found weak and assumed genetically transferred from his trash shit of a father. Jasper had felt pure terror on the back roads of Mexico. His stomach clenched and tightened, his breathe labored and staggered, and his hands shook as they drove in the black SUVS to meet Juan Carlos Joaquin. Sure enough, Jasper remembered the exact moment. The exact moment the car in front of his exploded. His vision blurred and he closed his eyes briefly for a second and-caboom. The whole damn car lit up and the very car he was sitting backseat in swerved off the road in avoidance and flipped. Jasper couldn't see-he couldn't see himself being flipped and smashed as the car rolled over but he could hear the bending metal, the glass, and the screams. A trap. The feeling of mischief, death, and anger has proliferated the very cells in Jaspers body. He'd known it was a bad idea. He'd felt the bad idea. Felt his enemy. He was rather empathic that way. Drowning in a bath of negativity that wasn't his own yet his life-his entire bring embodied their negativity.

He was stuck in hell by association-he'd earned his spot later. Jasper slowly trudged out the house and peered up at the sky. It was a morbid gray, dark hues of stormy clouds-rather ominous even for Forks, Washington. Jasper clenched the steering wheel of his pick up truck before swerving out the driveway. The drive to high school for the young drug lord was uneventful though the atmosphere left him with feelings of dread. He wanted badly to turn his car around and get back in the bed; he'd never been able to do that when he was with Maria. Rest. Relax. Avoid disaster. Jasper had arrived to the school rather early; the parking deck was rather isolated. Two other cars. A shiny Volvo sat in the back by the trees, and his own he'd parked off to the side from the front of the high school. He wasn't alone-though Jasper saw no one else he felt the presence. The mood; the dark clouds seemed to roar in anticipation. The clouds were the audience cheering on the violence rumbling through the atmosphere weighing down on Jasper. He'd entered an arena.

Edward stalked from behind the human male that had just pulled into the parking lot. It'd been a split decision to leave the house; he wanted to eradicate the boy. Jasper's mind was a dark disaster. Jasper didn't have the worth of trash, and he didn't deserve love or life. Jasper placed his foot back on the gas, and his hand on the gear shift. The heat blowing in his car seemed to be creeping up in volume. He knew better this time. He was prepared for whatever approached; he wanted to look over his shoulder and eye his predator. Edward was to consumed with blocking off his own self **ructions** conscious that he wasn't listening to Jaspers thoughts. Edward was worried about his own thoughts convincing him he was no God and he did not decide who lived and who died. He let his instincts take over. Instead of Jasper's thoughts-which were barely above a whisper-he listened to the heart that made blood pump throughout his body. He listened to the hum of the engine of the truck; he listened for surrounding thoughts to make sure he wasn't to be seen murdering the new beloved student of Forks. He'd have to surely never show his face again for some years-Alice would be rather cross with him. She'd forgive him though. She couldn't NOT forgive him.

Jasper listened to the heat of his own car grow from a quiet whisper to a steady increasing ambience f background and closed his eyes. He kept his thoughts unalarmed, patient, and unconcerned. He was going to count to 5. 1...Edward was closer now behind the truck slightly un-viewable from the passenger rear view mirror. 2 Jasper began to excerpt a small amount of force on the gear to put his truck into reverse. 3 Edward was going to snap his fucking neck and take him to the forest and burn his remains. 4. Jasper slid the car in reverse in a swift quick motion-he was grateful suddenly for his car. 5. Edward convinced himself one last time from the images he'd seen in Jasper's head (forced sex and death) to lunge.

Edward came into view of the side mirror on the passenger side. This was the exact moment of time that Jasper threw his foot on the gas. Edward wasn't anticipating the movement of the car and didn't have time to avoid the metal slamming back into him. Jasper felt like he'd slammed into a wall as his neck and head snapped back and forth. He'd be sore for days. The sound of Edward and the car meeting was like a thunderous clap from God himself in the small quiet Forks parking lot. He couldn't let pain paralyze him though, as he two collided he out the car back into drive and jerked forward at full speed. He looked up finally in his rear view mirror and saw the silhouette of a slender male-his emotions exploded when he vaguely caught the auburn reddish color of the hair on the fleeing threat. Edward Cullen. Jasper wanted to burn down the fucking town of Forks suddenly. Call backup. And set the whole damn surrounding cities ablaze. He'd watch Edward Cullen burn in a pit of fire-but first burn his family for Edward to watch. And Alice Cullen would be the last family member Edward watched burn in the pit-Jasper was sure that would hurt him the most. Jasper wanted to destroy his life and he would...

Jasper got back to Charlie's house, and lurched himself from the car. The bunker of his truck was destroyed. Smashed in as if he'd ran into titanium metal with the back of his truck. Jasper stored the damage for later-the destruction of the truck concerned him and the seemingly perfectly fine health of Edward Cullen running impossibly fast after being ran over at full speed. Jasper slammed the door to the house and closed his eyes. He needed his shit; he ripped open his duffle bag and grabbed the .38 out the secret compartment of his duffle bag. His mom had layer the bag with a material that hid the guns from the TSA at the airport. He had a bunch of weapons here but his favorite was the .38-probably because it was used during one of his first kills. He'd had to blow the face off of a man-Maria's orders. He couldn't help the preference for his weapon. He wanted to set the town ablaze but not at the price of his Mother's freedom. Activity would raise alarm. He had to handle this on his own. Which started with finding information on the Cullen family. He would surely destroy them but he had to know what he was dealing with.

That damage done to his car was inhumanly impossible; yet he was sure that he'd hit Edward with the car. Super human strength and speed. Jasper considered alternatives to explain-adrenaline, survival, and possibly genetic mutation in their family. None of these sat right with him though. He'd need to dig deeper than that later. Jasper placed his gun in the back seam of his jeans and sat on the couch. He would strategize. Jasper ended up dozing off instead.

A rapping at the door woke him up; he blinked to clear his mind. The day's events came crashing back down and he whipped the gun out as he approached the door. Thank god Charlie had a peep hole-windows could be obvious when trying to spy. They moved and they revealed position. Jasper braced a side of his body against the door and peered through the hole. Bella Cullen stood on his porch-he considered blowing her fucking head off right then and there but he decided otherwise. He was positive her presence here was intentional. He felt no threat. He felt no animosity. Jasper lingered longer not deciding.

"I know you're there Jasper... I'd just like to talk to you. You were missing from school today and I was concerned" Bella moved nervously. She was dressed in jeans, a red shirt and a black leather jacket. Jasper considered shooting her again. Bella's phone began to ring instantly-she flipped out an IPhone and murmured quickly with the person on the other line. She seemed upset. Jasper watched her a little while longer before he moved back from the door and back to the living room couch. He didn't plan on talking with his enemy-after all he was going to murder them all human or not. "Jasper...look I wanna talk about what happened today. I don't wanna fight or hurt you. I want to make sure you're okay". Bella's voice floated past the wooden door.

Jasper considered his options. He would open the door and let Bella in, then kill her after they talked-but that super human ability Edward had exposed left him.

He was contemplating. His truck was destroyed-Edward Cullen was not. Jasper got up and unlocked the door gun hanging casually in his left hand. He could hit her in the middle of her fucking forehead with his left and right easy. He wouldn't allow his back to her, he opened the door and stepped aside to let Bella through the door. He scent was amazing as she passed him. Once again he felt his own body reacting and he wanted things other than her head hung up on his mantel. She moved around the house sure and positive and sat in the stool facing the window viewing the backyard. Jasper placed himself opposite side of the island to face her with the gun laid in front of his closely within arms reach.

"Guns are dangerous you know that right Jasper?" Bella leaned her head into her hand propped up on the island. She looked so casual.

"I know a lot of things Bella" Jasper fingered the trigger. He had a particular anxiety about Edward-the dislike this boy had for him was unwarranted. Edward knew nothing of him yet he picked him out so easily. He had seen that Jasper was a murder-Jasper was inhuman, unworthy of life, and easily manipulated.

"I wouldn't advise you to go searching into things you don't know about Jasper... Some things can't be unknown". Alice had been sure that he'd react better with Bella showing up at his door. It was the easiest and non-exposing option the Cullen family had. The family had exploded when Alice had notified them all that Edward had tried to play God with the boy's life. Bella was mortified. Whatever Jasper had done surely wasn't Edward's responsibility if it was not an immediate threat at the moment. He wasn't doing criminal actions in Forks, as long as he was here Bella was sure he wouldn't engage in anything. Jasper was like them-hiding in plain sight trying to blend into a world he was unfamiliar with. Bella looked him over. He looked tired. Blonde hair disarrayed all over his head. Bright green eyes that had so much emotion-depth and

Bella felt that he could surely turn over a new leaf for his life. Edward hadn't sought to give the boy a chance with his pretentious thoughts and God complex.

Bella scowled. Alice had called her when she'd been on the porch telling her to be honest with Jasper before he put a bullet through the door and marked her forehead as the target. Bella's survival would be a sure indicator that the family wasn't human and Jasper would tell Charlie and that would lead to suspicion and problems with the Quileute tribe. Bella was doubtful Jasper would shoot her but Alice seemed so frantic. Alice had mentioned at the emergency family meeting Jasper was a man of many futures. It seemed he had many options for his life or rather planned out actions for different scenarios in his life...like a soldier. He watched her carefully.


End file.
